


Move Your Body [Clone Wars Multi-Character Tribute]

by Melodies of Fandom (Wolveria)



Series: My Videos [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: MOVE YOUR BODY, Multi, Star Wars Music Video, Star Wars Musical, sia, star wars tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Melodies%20of%20Fandom
Summary: The Clone Wars isn't always about heartbreak and loss. Sometimes there's wicked dancing too.





	




End file.
